Quest for the Fountain of Youth
The Quest for the Fountain of Youth was the attempt of the several parties to find the Fountain of Youth. It all started when Captain Jack Sparrow took the Mao Kun map from Captain Hector Barbossa and began his search for the Fountain. Several years later, King Ferdinand, upon the discovery of the ship's log of Juan Ponce de León, sends the Spaniard to find the Fountain. Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow gets entangled with Angelica, who forces him aboard Blackbeard's ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge. Throughout the voyage, Jack and the crewmen attempts a mutiny against Blackbeard, and later captures a mermaid at Whitecap Bay. Hector Barbossa wouldn't be so far behind, as a privateer of King George's court. Barbossa is accompanied by Lieutenants Theodore Groves and Gillette, along with Joshamee Gibbs aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]]. The search would lead them to a jungle-infested island, which is the location of the Fountain of Youth. But they would need certain items in order to use the Fountain. Prior to the Quest Beginning the search After the War Against Piracy, the East India Trading Company was defeated and the pirates were free to continue their freedom-loving ways. Arriving to Tortuga, Jack Sparrow swayed Scarlett and Giselle to ride aboard the Black Pearl with him. But as they came to the docks, they discovered that Hector Barbossa has made off with the Pearl, marooning Jack and Joshamee Gibbs, and left a small dingy in its place. Jack and Gibbs bade each other farewell and went on their separate ways. with Sao Feng's charts.]] As the Black Pearl sails through the seas, some of Barbossa's crewmen asked Barbossa if they could see the "item" he told them about on the Mao Kun map itself. Barbossa agreed and holds up the navigational charts to present their next quest: to find the Fountain of Youth. However, after opening the charts, he discovers that Jack Sparrow has removed the map to the Fountain from the charts. While aboard his dingy, Jack opens the middle part of the Mao Kun map and examines it. By looking at the map with the exact location of the Fountain of Youth, and with the help of his compass, Jack Sparrow began his search for the Fountain. Sparrow's search for the Fountain lasted for several years, in which he would have the way to the Fountain memorized. Blackbeard's attacks Sometime later, Blackbeard, the captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge, would gain interest in finding the Fountain of Youth. His daughter, Angelica, would be interested in finding it as well, after watching her father grow older. She seeks to find the Fountain for her father so that he may have more time to redeem himself. Throughout their search, Blackbeard would lead raids and attacks on other ships, including the Black Pearl. During one of his raids, on a remote island in the Caribbean, his crewmen captured a young missionary named Philip Swift. Before Blackbeard had a chance to kill Philip, Angelica stopped him, as she didn't want him to kill a man of God. Whisperings and rumors Before their search for the Fountain of Youth could continue, Blackbeard and Angelica needed to find Jack Sparrow, who knew how to get to the Fountain, with the help of his unique compass along with the Mao Kun map. Blackbeard sent Angelica to find Jack in London. Angelica, disguised as Jack Sparrow, began to spread rumors a crew in the Captain's Daughter tavern, hoping that the real Jack Sparrow would arrive into her trap of taking him aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. The Quest begins Sailor of the Santiago In 1750, off the coast of Spain, some Spanish fishermen discovered the body of a man at sea. As they informed King Ferdinand of their discovery, they found out that the man has sailed with Juan Ponce de León during his voyage to the Fountain of Youth. The man also possessed the ship's log of the Santiago, Ponce de León's ship. Upon realizing that the legends of the Fountain of Youth were true, Ferdinand immediately sends his most trusted agent, the Spaniard, to find it. London Meanwhile, through unknown circumstances, Joshamee Gibbs, mistaken as Jack Sparrow, was brought in on trial in London. Gibbs is rescued however by the judge of his own case, Jack Sparrow himself. At the end of the trial, Jack sentences himself to life. Sometime later, Jack Sparrow was caught and taken into St. James's Palace to meet with King George. Because of the King's interest in finding the Fountain of Youth before the Spanish do, because of his dislike of the idea of Ferdinand gaining eternal life, Jack was offered to lead an expedition to find the Fountain. Jack was offered a ship and a captain to use, in which Hector Barbossa, the King's trusted advisor, entered the room. makes an escape from St. James's Palace.]] However, Jack refused the King's offer and made a daring escape from the palace, which led to a chase through the streets of London, where Jack was riding on top of moving carriages. After taking refuge in the Captain's Daughter tavern, Jack met with Angelica, the Jack impostor he's been searching for, who both engage in a huge duel in the Captain's Daughter's storeroom. During the duel, King George's men burst in and fought both Jack and Angelica. In the confrontation, Jack and Angelica escaped the storeroom together. After the escape, Angelica forces Jack Sparrow aboard Blackbeard's ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, where the search for the Fountain of Youth continued. Aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge During the journey, while Angelica did her duties as First Mate, Jack Sparrow was forced to work as a deckhand, being in a crew full of humans and zombies. While doing his duties, he befriended Scrum, a fellow crewman aboard. Not satisfied with his new status, Jack persuaded some of the crewmen to join in a mutiny against Blackbeard. Shortly before the mutiny started, not wanting Angelica to be in the middle of the fight, Jack went to Angelica's cabin to make sure she was safe. Jack then warned her that he was taking the ship. Angelica cursed Jack seconds before he locked her in her cabin, and then stabbed her sword through the door. attempts to shoot Philip Swift]] The mutiny began, with Jack as the leader, as crewmen fought against crewman, humans against zombies. Angelica later escaped her cabin and joined the fight, but against Jack's crew. As the fighting intensified, the moment of victory was at hand for the mutineers, in which Jack declared the ship theirs. However, Blackbeard himself appeared on the deck and, using his sword and voodoo powers, crushed the mutiny relatively easy. Following the mutiny, Blackbeard punished some of the mutineers, and he had again intended to shoot Philip Swift, but he was again stopped by Angelica. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Category:Events